


The Metropolis Girls

by GothamGalPals



Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamGalPals/pseuds/GothamGalPals
Summary: Livewire and Silver Banshee escape from Stryker's Island together and try to lay low. Of course with neither of them having had proper sex in months, things escalate quickly
Relationships: Siobhan Smythe/Leslie Willis
Kudos: 2





	The Metropolis Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to do something a bit different by writing a story that doesn't feature Harley Quinn or Poison Ivy. I'm not sure if it works but I'm fairly happy with it. Also, if you didn't know, Siobhan is pronounced Shi-Vawn. At least I'm pretty sure.

Off the coast of Metropolis was a small island known as Stryker's Island. It was used to host most of Metropolis' super-criminal population as well as supervillains from nearby areas. The prison had recently been partially remodelled by escape artist and superhero Scott Free or as he was also known Mister Miracle. He had an immense knowledge of escaping from difficult traps so he was able to help design several cells to maintain several of the more difficult inmates of Stryker's.

In the women's ward of Stryker's Island, one of the inmates was enjoying the new cell. And by enjoying, that meant they were desperately trying to escape from it. Her name was Leslie Willis. She used to be a popular radio personal known for her controversial and inflammatory opinions. Particularly she was known for her dislike of superheroes, with Superman being a popular target of hers. But after hosting an ill-advised concert out in a storm an unfortunate strike of lightning transformed Ms. Willis into a being made of mostly electricity. Following this, Leslie started calling herself Livewire and became a straight up supervillain.

She'd been placed in a cell made of reinforced wood and was not allowed to have anything electrical or conductive near her. Also as a precaution, a collar was fitted around her neck that inhibited her powers. For several weeks, Livewire had been plotting to escape Stryker's Island. She'd smuggled a plastic knife from the mess hall back to her cell and had been using it to try and loosen the collar around her neck for a while now.

Livewire lay in her bed, pretending to sleep while in reality she was awkwardly jamming the knife at the locking mechanism and trying to pry herself free. It had been a slow journey for Livewire, but tonight she felt like this would be the night where she finally got out of the device and more importantly off the island.

"C'mon, c'mon… Just a little more…" Livewire whispered to herself as she slowly worked the knife against the collar. She continued for several minutes until her wrists began to hurt. Despite the pain she pushed through it. After a few minutes more it seemed that the pain was all worth it when the lock broke off the collar. Feeling a sudden looseness around her neck, Livewire grabbed the collar and pulled it off. "Oh yeah, now we're back in business…"

She pulled the collar off her neck and she felt herself suddenly becoming much stronger than she'd been for months now. Her blue skin glowed brighter and more electricity coursed through her veins. It even felt like her muscles were getting stronger.

After taking a moment to rub her neck, now free for the first time in a while, Livewire sat up in bed and got up. She began making her way to the cell doors with a smirk on her face, ready to leave her cell. "Alright, time to get the hell out of this hellhole." She looked around and saw a guard beginning to approach her cell on his patrol route. "Ah, perfect timing…" She snaked her hand out through the cell bars and grabbed the guard by the shoulder. "Hey there sweetheart!" Chuckling to herself, Livewire slammed the guard against the bars repeatedly until he was unconscious. She dropped him and quickly went through his pockets until she found his keycard. Once she had the card in her hands she swiped it and the doors to her cell opened up.

Taking a deep breath of relief, Livewire stepped out of her cell. She felt free already but knew her escape was far from over. This was only the first half of her daring plan. "Now… Where's my escape route…." Livewire looked around until she saw an outlet on the wall nearby. "There we are!" She reached out and touched the outlet, converting her body into pure electricity as she was zapped into the outlet where she travelled through the electrical systems.

From there she could have easily escaped to the outside of the island but she had other plans in mind. She travelled through the Stryker's Island power grid until she found just the cell she was looking for. The cell contained an acquaintance of hers, a woman named Siobhan Smythe-McDougal. Although Irish by birth, Siobhan came to America to research the occult. This ended badly for her and gave her immense magical powers. She began calling herself Silver Banshee and became another enemy of Superman's.

In their time together in prison, Livewire and Silver Banshee both became friends somewhat and made the agreement that if one of them were ever to escape they'd break the other one out. And so while she was travelling through the wires within Stryker Island's walls she found just the way out she was looking for, the lightbulbs in Silver Banshee's cell.

Livewire found her exit point and the lightbulbs in Silver Banshee's cell burst into shards of glass. Unlike Livewire, Silver Banshee's powers couldn't be contained with an inhibitor collar thanks to them being magical in nature. So to keep her restrained her cell had been painted with protective wards to drain her powers and a device kept her restrained in her bed at night.

Livewire's electrical form came out of the lightbulb sockets and she slowly formed into her more solid body. Her prison uniform was not electrical and had been left behind when she entered the socket. So when she appeared in front of Banshee, Livewire was completely naked. She didn't seem to mind too much as she approached Silver Banshee. "Hey there, told you I'd help break you out. Let me help you out of that." She touched the restraining device, sending a small shock of electricity into the machine that made it come open.

"Thank you…" Silver Banshee nodded. "Now put some damn clothes on."

"Oh, right." Livewire chuckled. "My regular costume is so skintight it always kinda feels like I'm naked." For a brief moment a flash emanated from Livewire's body and she was then in her black bodysuit. "There we go, I ionized the air around me and now I've got a cute little suit. Now c'mon, let's get out of here."

"I need you to destroy the wards around the cell first, I gotta get back to full power." Banshee explained as she stood up.

"No problem." Livewire nodded before pausing. "Um, what are wards?"

"They're those symbols painted on the walls. They're ancient Celtic runes meant to depower me." Banshee explained. "I can't touch them but you can destroy them since you aren't magical."

"Got it, I'll take care of it." Livewire nodded as she looked around at the runes on the walls. "Time for some fireworks…" She zapped at the walls with her electrical powers, burning away the runes and chipping away at the wall. Once all the protective runes were gone Silver Banshee smirked.

"Ah, much better… I feel powerful already." Much like Livewire had just done, a flash of light emitted from Silver Banshee's body and her prison uniform was torn to shreds. Now she wore a very form fitting outfit and the skullike face paint on her was much brighter.

"Ready to bust out of here?" Livewire smirked.

"You know it." Banshee nodded. "Let's go. I'll break us out… You might wanna cover your ears." She turned around to face the back wall of her cell.

Livewire took Banshee's advice and covered up her ears. "Alright Siobhan, I'm ready. Hit it!"

Banshee nodded and took a deep breath. Once ready, she let out a loud sonic screech that turned the wall in front of her into rubble. She closed her mouth and then looked to Livewire. "Hey, Leslie, can you fly?"

"Um, kinda. I should be good once we're in Metropolis but you'll have to carry me over the water." Livewire replied.

"Noted." Banshee nodded and grabbed Livewire under her arm. "Let's go before they catch us!" She took off, soaring into the air just as guards came around into the room and tried busting into the cell. But by the time they got in, Silver Banshee and Livewire were already too far away. They flew over the Metropolis bay, Livewire holding onto Banshee tightly as the cold wind whipped at both of them.

"So, um, any idea where we're going?" Livewire asked. "I kinda hadn't thought too far ahead."

"Don't worry, I know a safehouse we can use." Banshee casually replied. "We'll get some good old fashioned downtime."

"Thank god for that." Livewire nodded, still clinging tightly to Banshee.

Soon enough the two women made it to Metropolis proper and were flying over the city skyline. Once there, Livewire let go of Banshee and used her powers to absorb enough electricity to allow her to comfortably float in the air. She followed Banshee through the air, hoping she'd lead her to safety like she'd promised.

Sure enough, Banshee led Livewire to an old abandoned apartment complex. The two of them entered through a window that had been blacked out from the inside and found a modestly furnished building that could be able to house three or four people.

"Ahh, home sweet home…" Livewire closed the window behind her and looked around the living room. She walked over to the couch and flopped over onto it. "Finally, something comfortable to sit down on."

Banshee walked over to her but chose to stay standing. "Want something to eat? I think there's some food here."

"Nah, I'm not too hungry. Right now I just want to relax." Livewire shook her head.

"Agreed…" Banshee nodded and sat down beside Livewire. "A hot shower and a cozy bed is all I need right now."

"I wish I could still take showers without my powers going haywire." Livewire sighed. "But at least I don't get dirty anymore."

"So… Now what should we do?" Banshee glanced over at Livewire.

"Well, I'm not hungry or tired. There's a TV here. Doesn't look like we have cable but I think we've got some DVDs." Livewire remarked. "Want me to go put something on?"

"Sure, why not." Banshee nodded.

Livewire got up from the couch and went over to the TV. She opened up a drawer and went through some DVDs until she found one that seemed interesting. "Ooh, how about a horror movie? Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnings. Does that sound fun?"

"Sure, why not." Banshee nodded. "Put it on. Should be at least mildly entertaining."

Livewire found a DVD and popped it in the player. "Alright, this should be fun." She went back to the couch and sat down beside Banshee. "God, it's so good to be out of prison… I love being free."

"Agreed." Banshee nodded. "I can do whatever I want now…"

"Y'know what I missed about being on the outside most?" Livewire asked as the movie started up.

"What is it?" Banshee glanced at Livewire.

"I really missed sex." Livewire sighed. "I mean, I could still touch myself in prison but it just isn't the same."

"I know what you mean." Banshee nodded. "The touch of another person feels amazing."

"Whatever, I'm sure we'll find some guys to hook up with." Livewire shrugged. "Can't have everything on day one." She leaned back against some throw pillows and tried to relax.

Banshee and Livewire remained quiet as they watched the opening of the movie. It was a cliched story about killer mutant cannibals from the looks of it. Not exactly high art but hopefully enough to keep them entertained for the next hour or so. After the opening sequence of the movie was done, there happened to be a very explicit lesbian sex scene. Not exactly on the level of porn but it caught both women off guard. They were uncomfortably silent for a moment but eventually Livewire spoke up.

"Hey, Siobhan, ever mess around with another girl before?" Livewire glanced over at Siobhan.

"Only once or twice…" Siobhan mumbled. "Why? Have you?"

"I haven't but like, y'know, I've thought about it. It's not my fault us girls have such sexy bodies." Livewire laughed a bit. She paused and looked over at Siobhan. "I used to say a lot of really nasty shit about gay people back on my radio show. Called them queers, fags, dykes, homos, pretty much every slur you can think of. I was just trying to be edgy and stand out. I feel bad about it now, but I've done way worse stuff now that I'm a full fledged supervillain."

"Yes, morality has become very different now that I have all this power." Banshee nodded, glancing at Livewire for a moment before returning to the movie. The two of them kept silent for a little while until Livewire couldn't help it and spoke up again.

"What's it feel like to have sex with another woman?" Livewire looked at Silver Banshee.

"What?" Banshee glanced to Livewire and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just curious is all." Livewire replied. "If you don't wanna tell me that's fine."

"No, I'm not a prude or anything. I just don't do well with descriptions." Banshee shook her head. "I guess it's like sex with a man. Except, you know, instead of a dick you've got another cunt to play with."

Livewire chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Well, aren't you eloquent."

"Leave me alone, I told you I'm no good with words." Banshee slumped back against the couch a little. "Why do you wanna know so badly anyway?"

"If I'm being honest, I might have some repressed lesbian tendencies." Livewire laughed a bit. "Back when I had my show I always made fun of lesbians the most 'cause I was worried people would think I was a dyke because of how I dressed and talked."

"So what are you saying?" Banshee smirked at Livewire. "Do you wanna mess around?"

"Well… Maybe." Livewire smirked. "Maybe we could cuddle a bit…"

"Sure, I'm down with that." Banshee smirked right back, putting an arm around Livewire. "This feel nice?"

"Yeah, it does…" Livewire nodded, nuzzling her body against Banshee and unintentionally sending a slight electrical charge into her. But Banshee didn't mind, in fact she somewhat enjoyed the sensation. The two of them remained cuddled up on the couch as the movie went on but after a while Livewire decided she couldn't contain herself anymore. All this close contact with Banshee was driving her crazy. She held closely onto Banshee, gently placing one hand on her breast while leaning in a bit to kiss Banshee's neck.

"Hmm… Someone excited?" Banshee glanced at Livewire.

"Sorry… Want me to stop?" Livewire stopped kissing for a moment.

Banshee chuckled and shook her head. "Keep going babe, that feels nice… God, it's just what I need now that I'm out of Stryker's…"

Livewire kissed her way up Banshee's neck up to her jawline and finally to her nice soft lips. As the two women's lips collided Banshee kissed Livewire back and let out a soft gasp. They kept kissing, focusing less and less on the movie while they made out. Both women's hands began exploring their bodies. Livewire gripped onto Banshee by the hips while Banshee got a good handful of Livewire's tight ass.

After continuing to make out some more, Livewire pulled away. "Oh dammit Siobhan, fuck me right now. I've been so pent up behind bars…"

"So have I…" Banshee nodded. "Let's go to the bedroom. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun there."

"Great idea." Livewire reached for the remote to turn off the TV for the time being. But when she couldn't reach it she decided to just send a slight jolt of electricity into the remote, making it turn off.

Livewire and Banshee both got off the couch together with Banshee soon taking charge and taking her partner by the hand. She led Leslie into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. Once they were in there, Banshee began stripping out of her costume. Her shining silver skin was slowly revealed to Livewire who eyed her with lust.

"Oh baby, I have waited way too long to do it with a girl." Livewire quickly snapped her fingers, causing a brief flash of light and her clothes to suddenly disappear. She did a few playful poses in front of Siobhan. "How do I look?"

"Absolutely stunning…" Siobhan looked over Leslie, her eyes full of lust.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Leslie lay down on the bed in wait of her lover. She winked at Siobhan to tease her just a bit more.

Siobhan tripped herself down until she was completely nude in front of Leslie. Her skin was an unnatural silver but still looked beautiful in the dark lighting. Adding to her mysterious and exotic charm was a pair of nipple piercings that shined in the moonlight.

She began climbing into bed right beside Livewire. "So… Now the real fun begins."

"Oh yeah baby… It sure does…" Livewire smiled, reaching out and wrapping her arms around Banshee again. "Since you're the expert in lesbianism here I'll let you take charge."

"With pleasure…" Banshee climbed her way on top of Livewire and kissed at her some more. "God, you're gorgeous. I wanna feel every inch of your beautiful body..." She kissed her neck and slowly trailed down her body until she reached her beautiful breasts. Banshee licked and kissed at her breasts sucking on Livewire's nipples a bit, making the electric blue woman squirm around in pleasure.

"Oh baby…" Livewire ran her fingers through Banshee's thick mane of hair. "Don't you stop now…"

Banshee moaned and kissed her way down Livewire's delicate body. After more passionate kissing of her flesh she found her way between Leslie's legs. She kissed at Livewire's pubic mound, then her labia before finally pushing her legs open to properly lick at her pussy.

When Leslie felt Siobhan's nice warm tongue dragging against her sensitive, moist slit she couldn't help but writhe around a bit. She spread her legs slightly to allow more room for Siobhan to lick her. She let ecstasy control her body as Siobhan kept licking, pushing her face up against Leslie's increasingly wet pussy.

Siobhan kept it up, vigorously licking at her partner's beautiful folds. Her tongue got in deeper into Leslie's pussy. She held onto Leslie's hips for support while her tongue was hard at work. Siobhan kept this up for a while until Livewire's body began to writhe around and colvulse in pleasure.

Leslie arched her back a bit, letting out a pleasure filled gasp right as she reached her climax. Sensing that her partner had just experienced an orgasm, Siobhan moved her face away from Livewire's pussy. She wiped her mouth off a bit and climbed her way back up the bed until she was lying right next to Leslie.

"So… Did you have fun?" Siobhan smirked.

"God, yes… I gotta dyke out more often." Leslie nodded, still breathing heavily after having cum. "Want me to do you now?"

"Mmm, yes please." Siobhan nodded. "But let's relax for a minute. We're both very excited."

"Oh yeah, totally." Livewire sighed. "Once I got my energy back I'm gonna make you cum good."

"Just wanted I wanted to hear." Siobhan leaned in and playfully nibbled on her earlobe. "Something tells me we're going to be very good friends from now on…"

"Mmm… Maybe even more than that."


End file.
